


all i want for christmas is you

by kihovely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dates, Christmas Party, M/M, also kihyun is tangerine ki, and christmas sex, and minhyuk is the Voice of the Reason, he's utterly whipped, hopefully it makes you laugh, hoseok is a softie, kihyun has a very fat crush on hoseok, kihyun makes very bad choices, this is almost a crack fic, this is very lame please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: Hoseok is Kihyun's long time crush and very bad decisions in life lead them together.





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas my loves!!! and for those who don't celebrate, happy holidays!!! this is my lil christmas present for you, i hope it makes you laugh and it isn't too bad!! ❤️❤️❤️  
> ps: the title is extremly cliché im so sorry ahjsdhafs

Kihyun stares in disbelief as his co-worker informs him their Christmas party has become a tropical one instead since the radiator is broken and the temperature is hotter than hell inside the office.

He stares in disbelief as his co-worker points at the table next to them with a tad of Hawaiian flower necklaces and bracelets to wear, and he surely stares in disbelief when he realizes people are barely wearing their t-shirts all over the place.

Kihyun, on the other side, is wearing his favourite Christmas sweater (but not an ugly one) and black pants with fluffy socks that would keep his feet warm throughout the entire meeting. Now he’s sweating through every single pore of his skin and his fingers are itching to take off his sweater and socks.

Sucking in for air, he lifts off his red, shiny piece of clothing and hangs it on the rack, leaving the socks inside the bag where he’s brought his gifts for the Secret Santa and stuffing his sweaty feet back inside his leather shoes.

Nothing could go even worse that night.

But, of course, it does.

With his white cotton t-shirt and Hawaiian necklace around his neck, Kihyun heads inside the lobby and gets a hold of a glass of champagne, trying to swallow down his nervousness with the bubbly, bittersweet liquid.

The glass almost slips from his fingers when he spots his best friend in the middle of the crowd, chatting loudly with some other co-workers and there’s Kihyun’s long time crush standing next to him, but he didn’t seem to bother to even wear a t-shirt.

“Fucking hell.” Kihyun curses, tightening his grip around the glass so it wouldn’t fall and break into a million of pieces, but Kihyun’s jaw has surely reached the floor and his cotton t-shirt is suddenly making him sweat even more.

Damn, Kihyun knew he was handsome, _very_ handsome, and that he most likely had a nice body too, but not to that…extent.

He gulps down the entire glass in one go and proceeds to pour himself a second one when Minhyuk spots him and his stupid orange hair through the crowd.

“Yoo Kihyun!” he yells audibly and oh God, Kihyun has never wanted more for the floor to open and swallow him whole.

If Hoseok wasn’t going to swallow him, the floor could just as well take one for the team.

“Min.” Kihyun pats his shoulder lightly and tries not to blatantly stare at the Greek God standing next to his best friend. “You son of a bitch, you could have texted me they changed the theme of the party before! I had no idea and came all dressed up for Christmas, not this tropical shit.”

“It’s always fun to see you struggle, my dear friend.” Minhyuk laughs as he steals the glass from Kihyun’s hands and drinks the golden liquid himself. “The office didn’t even have money to buy good champagne this year, this tastes like piss.”

“Honestly? I’m not even remotely surprised you know how piss tastes like.”

“Shut up.” Minhyuk pretends to smack his shoulder and Kihyun’s heart skips a beat when Hoseok laughs at their antics.

How on Earth could someone be so…

“You are literally the heart eyes emoji right now.” Minhyuk whispers to his ear while pretending to grab the bottle of pear cider behind Kihyun. “Hoseok is rather dumb but you either tone it down or even he will notice.”

“Now you shut up.” Kihyun hisses under his breath, feeling the heat creeping up his neck. He really needed another drink. Or ten.

“Hi, by the way.” Kihyun tries not to gape like a dying fish when Hoseok talks to him, stretching out his hand to shake his. “I came here with Minhyuk but didn’t even greet you, how rude of me.”

“No worries, Hoseok-ssi. I didn’t even say hello myself.” Kihyun shakes his hand and decides he won’t wash it again for the next seven years, or even probably sleep with his head on top so he could feel Hoseok’s scent close to him. “I see you are really enjoying this turn of the tables. The Hawaiian concept suits you.”

Kihyun can literally feel Minhyuk barely holding back his laughter and he really wishes to disappear like smoke right there and then.

“Thank you! I guess.” Hoseok chuckles nervously as he scratches his nape. “I only brought my Christmas sweater and a coat and I would literally have melted if I kept those on so I had to stay...well, shirtless. At least this flower necklace covers a little.”

Sadly, Kihyun thinks.

“I would have died if I wasn’t wearing this t-shirt underneath my sweater. I probably would have left.” Kihyun accepts very gladly the glass of cider Minhyuk offers him and even though pear cider tastes bitter than the normal one, he still feeds the alcohol to his system in hopes he can stop staring at Hoseok.

“My favourite part of these events is the Secret Santa. I can’t wait to see what Ki got me this year.” Minhyuk tells Hoseok, offering him another glass of cider as well, but he rejects the offer with a shake of his hand, alleging he has to drive afterwards.

“You got him?” Hoseok raises his eyebrow at him, out of curiosity, and Kihyun swallows the liquid in his mouth quickly before replying, hoping the gulping sound wasn’t too abrupt and he made an even bigger fool of himself in front of Hoseok and Satan.

“No, but we still always get a present for each other every year, it’s our tradition.” Kihyun answers, leaving the empty glass on the table. He’s drank enough to start feeling the fuzziness on the tip of his toes. “After Secret Santa we give each other our presents.”

“Cute.” Hoseok smiles, so bright the sun might as well have been found jobless afterwards.

A few minutes later, the three of them head inside one of the living rooms where their department meet, forming a circle and with the head manager in the middle to give a touching speech about team-work, self-overcoming and perseverance, making the most sensitive ones tear up and fill the quiet room with sniffing sounds.

Kihyun switches the bag from one hand to the other, nervous. He got one of his most respected co-workers for the Secret Santa this year and he left half of his brain trying to come up with the best gift. Eventually, he settled for a hand-crafted crystal ball with snow inside and a check with discounts in at least 10 different restaurants in Seoul, knowing fully well how much his co-worked loved eating nice meals.

The one for Minhyuk, though, that was another entire thing.

“Whom did you get this year?” Minhyuk asks, trying to peer inside Kihyun’s bag as he hadn’t said a word about it, because it wouldn’t be the first time Minhyuk accidentally slipped and told his Secret Santa they were assigned to him.

“Hyunwoo.” Kihyun whispers back, eyeing (hopefully discreetly) said man standing in front of him, next to Hoseok. Kihyun notices then what a gorgeous body he has too and dude, that is truly unfair. While he and Minhyuk looked like barely cooked noodles, Hyunwoo and Hoseok were out there existing and walking around like deities.

“Oh man. He’s hot, you’re lucky.” Minhyuk winks an eye at him and Kihyun tries hard not to sigh loudly.

“I’m just giving him a Secret Santa present.”

“You could give him other presents too. A big, fat _package_.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Kihyun almost strangles his best friend in front of his whole department. “Besides, you know he’s not the one I’m interested in.”

“You will literally die before you talk properly to Hoseok. He’s an actual softie, you know, you could try to approach him and…ask him out. He won’t say no.”

“Why would he even remotely agree to go out with me.” Kihyun snaps back, fully aware that their head manager is looking at them like the teacher looks at two kids who won’t shut up throughout the entire class. “But shut your mouth before we get scolded.”

“Now the present for Son Hyunwoo. Who’s his Secret Santa?” the head manager says and Kihyun quickly takes a step forward, smiling shyly to Hyunwoo while getting his present out of the bag.

Even though the party theme changed to a tropical one, the present envelope is still red and filled with gingerbreads cookies and mistletoes.

“Thank you, Kihyun-ssi. You’re always so thoughtful and hard-working, I’m sure whatever you might have gotten me must be great.”

Kihyun smiles to himself. He’s very proud of his present this year, even when he tries his best each one.

He literally sees his life flashing through his eyes when he realizes Hyunwoo has opened the wrong gift and he’s staring at Minhyuk’s gift instead. He had been so distracted he gave him the wrong present.

With a loud, deafening squeal, Kihyun grabs the gift and throws it back inside the bag, with hands trembling and face and neck blushing furiously.

“I’m _so_ sorry.” He apologizes deeply, bowing his head and giving Hyunwoo the other gift instead, walking back towards his previous position and trying hard not to die from embarrassment.

Instead of the crystal ball and the check he gave Hyunwoo a neon pink dildo with his whole chest, in front of his whole department and in front of Hoseok.

Not only they would remind him every day for the rest of his life but also Hoseok would probably never talk to him again.

“You are fucking unbelievable.” Minhyuk says, wiping the tears away from his eyes and patting Kihyun’s lower back in a failed attempt to comfort him, something that is hard when he’s practically laughing his ass off at him.

“I will murder you with my own bare hands.” Kihyun hisses, completely defeated and almost ignoring Hyunwoo saying thank you when he finally opens his gifts.

“I was right, you never fail to impress me.” Hyunwoo pats his shoulder, trying hard not to laugh too, and Kihyun wants to disappear for the nth time that night. “Thank you so much. The crystal ball is gorgeous and the check is the best gift someone could have ever given me. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like them.” Kihyun bows his head and tries hard not to make eye contact with Hoseok. “Sorry about, mmm, about _before_.”

“No worries. We all make dumb gifts to our best friends at times.”

Kihyun is utterly mortified.

So mortified he hides in the bathroom for a good ten minutes, but by the time he comes out Minhyuk has gulped down at least 5 glasses and he’s supporting himself on Hoseok’s shoulder and talking even louder than usual.

He approaches them with a heavy heart and stomach tied in knots. If Minhyuk outed him while drunk he is dead meat tonight.

“Kihyunnie you are so cute.” Minhyuk says, pointing at his chest with his index when Kihyun stands in front of him. “So fucking cute. And handsome.”

“Well, thanks.” Kihyun chuckles, lightly jealous Minhyuk gets to lean on Hoseok’s bare chest like that while he can’t.

“And you too.” Minhyuk points at Hoseok now. “You are so fucking cute and handsome too. You both are!”

“Minhyuk, you’re drunk.” Hoseok shakes his head, his cheeks flustered as he tries to hold the dead weight resting on him.

“You two should talk. And hook up. And date. The most handsome couple on Earth!!”

Kihyun gets a hold of Minhyuk instead and smacks the back of his head, playfully but scolding.

“Shut up. And let’s go home. We both have embarrassed ourselves more than enough for one night.”

“I’ll drive you.” Hoseok interrupts before Kihyun leaves. “You both have drunk and it’s better to be safe than sorry. I’ll drive you both home, I really don’t mind.”

“I drank hours ago, Hoseok, there’s really no need.”

“I don’t mind.”

The smile on Hoseok’s lips is so bright that Kihyun almost melts and he can’t bring himself to say no.

Furthermore, it could lead to talk to Hoseok some more through the car ride while Minhyuk falls asleep drunk on his lap and they get to know each other better.

“I’ll put my address in your phone so you can drop us both, I’ll throw Minhyuk onto my couch and let him sleep there for the night.”

“Hyunwoo was right, you’re _such_ a thoughtful friend.” Hoseok laughs as he opens the car and helps Kihyun get Minhyuk inside.

Kihyun is thoughtful enough to let Minhyuk get comfortable with his head resting on his lap and threading his fingers through his hair while Hoseok drives them to his apartment.

“You know, Minhyuk talks a lot about you.” Hoseok is the first one to talk, breaking the silence and with some pop music playing in the background. “We never really talked but it’s like I know you first-hand.”

Kihyun wishes Hoseok knew him first-hand in other ways, too.

“He is an annoying asshole, but he’s my best friend.” Kihyun smiles fondly as he stares at the drooling, sleeping mess on his lap. “I hope he didn’t say anything too bad.”

“Not at all.” Hoseok smiles and Kihyun tries not to stare again. “He’s all Kihyunnie this, Kihyunnie that. I’ve meaning to get to know you for a while too, we even work at the same department but were never assigned together.”

“Such a shame.” Kihyun realizes too late he’s said that out loud and quickly tries to redeem himself. “I’ve always thought you are really hard-working and responsible. I’d love to work with you.”

“That’s good.” Hoseok parks right in front of Kihyun’s building, turning off the music as well. “I hope we can become closer too, not only work-related. There must be a reason Minhyuk likes you so much.”

“There’s not really one.” Kihyun fumbles with his keys with one hand while holding Minhyuk with the other and soon enough Hoseok is helping him with the latter. “I’m just probably the only one who puts up with all of his shit.”

“Might be.” Hoseok laughs as he helps carrying Minhyuk towards the lift, assuring Kihyun it was more than fine to help him get home as well. “But I’m sure there’s more.”

Kihyun does stare now. In a lift that barely fits two people, he stares at Hoseok, at his Pacific-ocean shoulders, thick neck and pretty, brown eyes, so shamelessly that he’s probably blushing to the core but he can’t bring himself to care, even less when Hoseok is staring back.

Too soon, the lift makes a beep sound when they reach the 6th floor and Kihyun almost trips and falls to the floor along with Minhyuk when Hoseok licks his lips.

He’s so fucking screwed.

“See you next week at work, Kihyun-ssi.” Hoseok waits against the doorframe until Kihyun has dropped Minhyuk onto the couch to say goodbye.

“Please, just call me Kihyun.” He says, standing in front of him, all sweated and with messy hair.

“Okay.” Hoseok stares at him again. “See you next week, Kihyun. I hope you have a great Christmas break.”

“You too.” Kihyun stares back and his throat is dry when Hoseok approaches him and pulls him into a very brief hug to say goodbye. His lips hurt with want when he realizes Hoseok isn’t going to kiss him anytime soon.

“Goodbye, Kihyun!”

“Bye.” Kihyun closes the door with a deep sigh and tucks himself in bed so tightly he will die asphyxiated before he dies of embarrassment.

*****

Kihyun meets Hoseok again at the most unexpected place: the mall.

He has to blink a few times to make sure the person standing a few meters ahead of him in the queue for Santa Claus with a kid holding his hand is _his_ Hoseok, but his body shape and honey voice are unmistakable.

Gathering the courage he doesn’t have, he approaches them slowly, pretending to have walked into them by accident.

“Kihyun!” Hoseok smiles from ear to ear when he spots his bright orange hair and Kihyun pretends to be startled to see them.

“Hoseok! I didn’t expect to see you here with your…kid.” Kihyun eyes the little kid briefly, hating him already for meaning Hoseok is most likely married to the most beautiful woman and they’ve formed a family.

“It’s not mine, he’s my nephew.” Hoseok pats his head lightly and Kihyun’s world suddenly seems brighter. “My sister is working so I took him to see Santa Claus instead.”

“Oh _thank God_. I mean…” Kihyun laughs nervously as he tries to make up for his slip. “That’s great but we are too young to have kids ourselves. I’m doing some late Christmas shopping for my parents, I still haven’t got them anything.” Kihyun makes a face and Hoseok laughs along.

Of course there had to be mistletoe everyone around the shop but where they are. It would be the perfect excuse to finally kiss those lips.

“Go then! I don’t wanna be the reason behind your bad behaviour as a son. Go get their presents, but I hope you don’t mistake them this time around.” Hoseok gestures with his hand for Kihyun to hurry up while laughing and Kihyun’s embarrassment comes back with the force of seven thunderstorms.

“I…that was an accident. You, well, you know how Minhyuk is and I thought it’d be funny, I almost died when I saw Hyunwoo opening that gift instead.”

“I was so shocked when I saw it but your face was the best part. It was like you saw death itself.”

“I _did_.” Kihyun sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose. He wonders how Hoseok is even still talking to him. “I shall get going then. Did you buy all of your presents too?”

“I did, I only have my nephew left, but I can’t do it when I almost take care of him every afternoon these days. I hope I will be able tomorrow morning.”

“If you know what you’re getting him you can tell me if you want and I can buy it for you if you’re too busy, I don’t mind.”

“Oh, no, please, I don’t want to bother you.” Hoseok smiles shyly at Kihyun while stepping forwards Santa Claus in the queue and Kihyun follows him.

“I mean it! Tell me and I’ll get them for you, you can always repay me after.”

By kissing me, for example.

“Really? Thank you so much. I do know what I’m getting him, I’ll text you! Give me your phone number.”

Kihyun has to stop himself from doing the victory dance right in front of Hoseok and embarrassing himself even further.

Happily, Kihyun takes the phone Hoseok is handing him and types down his phone number, texting himself a ‘hello’ so he’d have Hoseok’s phone number as well on his.

“Thanks, Kihyun. You are really so sweet, I will repay you for doing this for me.”

“There’s no need.” Kihyun shakes his head as he takes a step back. With his heart almost breaking through his ribcage, Kihyun drops the bomb. “Just let me take you out to dinner and we’re settled.”

Hoseok stares at him briefly for a few seconds before the hugest smile spreads across his lips that leaves Kihyun devastated and even more in love.

“Deal.”

 

He calls Minhyuk right after he turns around the corner, not even bothering with a text message.

His best friends picks up the phone after the 5th ring, his sleepy face and messy blonde hair appearing in front of the camera. He blinks unevenly a few times before talking to Kihyun.

“It better be important.”

“I asked Hoseok out on a date.” Kihyun quickly says, making sure to put the phone close to his mouth so he wouldn’t be shouting in the middle of the mall, even when that’s what he actually wants to do. “I came to the mall to get my parents’ presents and he was there and we talked and I just…I asked him out on a date. And he said yes.”

“Of fucking course he said yes, Ki, I’ve been telling you for months!!!” Minhyuk says, pretending to scold Kihyun but he’s actually smiling brightly to the camera. “What kind of date is it? Romantic? Casual? Are y’all gonna fuck?”

“Shut up, oh my God.” Kihyun looks around scared someone might have heard his stupid friend. “We are not teenagers anymore, Min. We are grown ass men in our 26s that will have dinner and mayhaps kiss under the mistletoe.”

“So…sex.” Minhyuk laughs loudly when Kihyun sends him a death glare. “Carry condoms and lube though, I don’t wanna be hearing how you both got heated and didn’t have anything to have sex with and went for some lame blowjobs.”

“I swear I will murder you one of these days. Why do I even put up with you?” Kihyun sighs in exasperation as he enters the wines corridor and starts looking for one for his father.

“Because you know I’m right. Buy some while you’re at the mall, you’ll thank me later.”

“I _won’t_. It’s not that type of date and also it’s our first date. It’s not my fault you are still stuck in your 15s.”

“As if you didn’t want to get on your knees for Hoseok everytime you see him, Mr. Prude.”

Kihyun has to admit he has a point.

“Either way, I’m hanging up. I’m gonna buy the presents for my parents and I can’t focus while talking to you. I’ll keep you updated.”

“You better, Ki, you better.” Minhyuk blows him a kiss before the screen turns black and Kihyun is left alone in a dark corridor full of alcoholic drinks and his doubts.

A very bad decision that ends up with Kihyun entering the cosmetics part of the mall where the hygiene products are and he’s faced with many different boxes of condoms and bottles of lube. Glow-in-the-dark, silicone-made, with ribs and dots, XL…he’s left gaping for a few minutes in front of them before he quickly settles for the normal, regular ones and a lube strawberry-flavoured before one of the shop assistants approaches him for help.

At the checkout, Kihyun puts on the conveyor belt an expensive bottle of wine for his father, a box full of cosmetics for his mother, a box of condoms and lube. If the cashier thinks it’s a weird combination, she doesn’t say so and Kihyun is very glad.

Or at least he’s glad until Hoseok is the one to stand after him in the queue, holding a bag full of foods and other products that Kihyun cannot point out.

“They’re for Minhyuk.” Kihyun quickly says even before Hoseok can see what’s on the belt. “Not for me, _obviously_.”

Hoseok lifts his eyebrows at him, amused, and Kihyun really thinks he won’t make it pass this year. He will be found dead in a ditch sooner than later and he’s the only one to blame.

“For the neon pink dildo?” Hoseok asks, not even pretending to hold back his laughter.

“Exactly. I’m making sure he’s safe and not ending up with a torn butthole.” Kihyun blurts out and Hoseok only laughs even louder, shaking his head at his antics and Kihyun’s face must be as red as Santa Claus’ clothes.

“You are very thoughtful indeed.”

Kihyun quickly stuffs his belongings inside the bag he’s brought (he doesn’t like using plastic bags unnecessarily) and turns around to look at Hoseok after paying.

“I’ll be awaiting your text.” He says, in case Hoseok had forgotten or he never wanted to see Kihyun again, which would be completely understandable.

“And the dinner.”

Kihyun’s heart skips a beat.

“And the dinner.”

 

*****

_Hoseok <3_

Hello

_Kihyun_

Hello!!!!!

_Hoseok <3_

I was wondering whether you gave me the wrong number

Haha

_Kihyun_

Why would I! *laughing emoji*

_Hoseok <3_

So you could skip buying my nephew’s presents!

_Kihyun_

I offered myself, I have no other choice now

What is it that you want to get him then?

_Hoseok <3_

It’s this new game for the play station 4

And this one other for his computer

Wait, I’ll show you

*2 images attached*

 

_Kihyun_

Woah, you are a really great uncle!!!!!

If I were to choose my uncle, I’d like to have you as well

*laughing emoji*

_Hoseok <3_

I’m glad I’m not your uncle though

*emoji with stuck-out tongue*

So when’s the dinner?

_Kihyun_

I don’t really have any plans these days other than the Christmas Eve night

When are you available?

_Hoseok <3_

Same as you

Is tomorrow okay?

_Kihyun_

Sure!!!

*emoji smiling with 3 hearts*

At 8pm?

_Hoseok <3_

That sounds great

I’ll come pick you up if you want since I know your address

_Kihyun_

Alright ^^

See you tomorrow then

_Hoseok <3_

See you ^u^

 

Tomorrow isn’t fine at all for Kihyun.

“Minhyuk I need your help.” He opens his wardrobe with one hand while holds the phone with the other.

“Kihyun you’re a 26-years-old man why do you need my help in choosing an outfit for a date. We already did this many times when we were in college.”

“ _You_ did this many times, not me. This is probably the third or the fourth time I ask you for help.”

“True, I forgot you’re rusty. Show me what you’ve got, hun.”

“I’ve got nothing, that’s why I’m calling.” Kihyun takes almost all of his clothes out of the wardrobe and throws them onto the bed.

“Want me to lend you some clothes?”

“Min, I told you this is a proper date not a hoeing around a club.”

“Some points were made.” Minhyuk laughs softly as he sits properly on the chair of his kitchen while munching on some muesli with vanilla soy milk.

It takes almost an hour for them both to settle down on an outfit that didn’t make him look like a grandfather but was suitable enough for a date with Hoseok. In the end, they chose black jeans, Kihyun’s favourite boots and a white t-shirt with (by Minhyuk’s insistence) the two firs buttons opened. His bright orange hair would suit Kihyun’s favourite lip tint and he refused to add eyeliner because it truly would end up looking as if he was going clubbing instead.

Placing the clothes on the office chair in front of his desk, Kihyun heads inside the shower when he remembers something.

_Kihyun_

I need you to lend me a bottle of lube

_Satan_

Didn’t you buy one the other day?

_Kihyun_

He _saw_ it.

_Satan_

And?

_Kihyun_

I told him it was for you!!!

He will think I bought it looking to fuck

_Satan_

And didn’t you

Kihyun I swear to god you are unbelievable

_Kihyun_

Shut up and exchange one of yours for mine

_Satan_

As long as it isn’t cucumber-flavoured, alright

_Kihyun_

That’s disgusting

_Satan_

Believe me, **they exist**.

 

Kihyun stares at himself in the mirror for a good 20 minutes before he decides he looks decent enough to meet Hoseok.

His orange hair is slightly combed upwards, the shirt is ironed and with the first two buttons undone and his black pants and boots match perfectly. A black blazer is the cherry on top to his outfit.

He allows himself to squeal audibly in the solitude of his apartment when his phone lights up with a text from Hoseok and he puts his keys, the lube, a condom and his wallet inside the inner pockets of his blazer and grabs the bag with Hoseok’s nephew’s Christmas presents before heading downstairs.

Kihyun notices only then Hoseok’s car is a Mercedes and he tries hard not to gape. Back in the day when he brought he and Minhyuk home Kihyun didn’t even bother to look at the car, but now it’s impossible not to.

Damn, why did everything related to Hoseok have to be so attractive.

“You look good.” Hoseok says, resting his weight on the car and smiling as brightly as ever.

“Thanks. So do you.” Kihyun tries to play it hard and not swoon over how fucking good Hoseok looks, but then again when does he not. “These are your gifts.”

“You’re the best.”

Hoseok gets inside the car after Kihyun and leaves the bag in the backseat, brushing Kihyun’s arm in the way. When he goes back to his seat, Kihyun’s breath gets caught in his throat at the sudden proximity and the urge to kiss Hoseok is more present than ever.

But neither of them take that step just yet and Hoseok starts the car, driving into the city and towards Kihyun’s favourite restaurant.

Hoseok orders a dish of Korean beef with seaweed soup and Kihyun orders grilled slices of pork belly and kimchi, which is enough food to fill them both to the core.

“I’m really happy you asked me out on a date.” Hoseok says after the waiter has brought wine and left to bring their orders. “I’ve been meaning to get to know you for a while.”

“I guess I should thank Minhyuk then.” Kihyun laughs as he drinks some wine. It’s sweet and as red as Hoseok’s lips. “I’m glad I did, too. But I’m a rather shy person when it comes to these things so I wasn’t sure.”

“As if I would have rejected you. As if _anyone_ would reject you for that matter.” Hoseok shakes his head and takes a sip of his glass as well.

Christ, Kihyun would give his left arm to throw that table into the air and kiss Hoseok right there and then into oblivion.

“Please, I am very average-looking. You, on the other hand…well.”

“Average-looking?” Hoseok’s eyes turn into crescents as he smiles. “You have to be kidding me. You’re really, really, handsome.”

“Shut up.” Kihyun compulsively drinks down some more wine. If Hoseok doesn’t stop he’s going to pass out. “You’ll make me believe it.”

“Please do.” Hoseok pours more wine on Kihyun’s glass and his and he sends a silent prayer that the food will arrive soon before he gets drunk on wine and spurts out about his long-time crush on Hoseok.

Thankfully, things seem to go his way this time around and the food arrives before Kihyun is even half-way through his second class.

They eat calmly, making jokes here and there and sharing more information about themselves as the food starts disappearing from their plates and the wine bottle is almost empty.

At the end of the dinner, Kihyun feels fuzzy and warm everywhere and he’s not sure whether it’s due to the wine or because Hoseok is the most beautiful human to have ever existed and he’s utterly and helplessly in love.

Deep down he had hoped that maybe when he got to know Hoseok better he would turn out to be an asshole and his crush would vanish like thin air, but of course Hoseok had to be the sweetest, most hard-working, caring and lovely person and Kihyun is whipped beyond repair.

He panics on the way back home, fully aware of the weight of the lube bottle and the condom inside the inner pocket of his blazer and Hoseok’s arms with the sleeves rolled up as he drives and turns around the steering wheel.

When Hoseok parks in front of his house, Kihyun decides he’s ready to die and disappear in that exact moment.

“You look like you’re about to pass out.” Hoseok says, laughing. He turns around to look at him but Kihyun keeps his glare fixed on the view in front of him.

“I-” Kihyun takes a deep breath. “I’m okay, it’s just really hot inside the car and I get anxious when that happens.”

“I have the air conditioner turned on.”

“It’s _still_ hot.”

Hoseok laughs some more and his hand lands on Kihyun’s thigh, making his whole body go tense.

Jesus take the wheel.

“Kihyun, relax. What are you even so worked up about.”

“Minhyuk said we were going to fuck and I am literally carrying a condom and an entire bottle of lube inside my blazer because he made me think we would but I really didn’t go into this date thinking we would fuck and that it would be just that and-”

Kihyun shuts up when Hoseok’s hand covers his mouth.

“Don’t listen to Minhyuk!” he says, laughing. “We can do whatever we’re comfortable with. There’s no need to rush.”

“Oh. That’s. That’s great.” Kihyun lets out the biggest sigh in his entire life. “ _Great_.”

“You need to take it easier before you have a heart attack one of these days.” His hand squeezes Kihyun’s thigh and shivers run down his spine, heat spreading through his body as if he was on fire.

“I guess so.” Kihyun turns around to finally look at Hoseok and the sparkle in his eyes is enough for him to finally make a decision. “But I hope that doesn’t mean I can’t kiss you, because I’m dying to.”

“Please, do.”

Kihyun thinks he’s died and gone to Heaven when he finally, fucking _finally_ , kisses Hoseok. His lips are even softer and sweeter than he’s ever imagined and he tastes like wine and cherry from the gum he’s been chewing earlier and Kihyun only wants to kiss him forever.

Gasping, he undoes his seatbelt and manages to sit on Hoseok’s lap, back pressed against the steering wheel and chest against Hoseok’s, making them be so impossibly close that Kihyun can only deepen the kiss, cupping the other’s cheeks.

Hoseok moans when Kihyun licks his lower lip and shyly pushes his tongue inside, meeting his halfway and turning the kiss into a sloppier, more heated one.

He can feel Hoseok’s hardening under his butt and he’s sure Hoseok can feel his hard-on against his chest too.

 _Oh, well_.

“Do you want to go inside?”

“Only if you want.” Hoseok replies breathlessly, in between shorter kisses.

“If I didn’t want I wouldn’t be asking you.” Kihyun chuckles as he clumsily tries to open the door and step out of the car, holding Hoseok’s hand when he leaves too.

They barely make it into the lift before kissing each other again like their lives depended on it.

Kihyun fumbles to find the keys inside the inner pocket and the condom drops to the floor. Hoseok laughs as he kneels down to pick it up and swings it between his fingers in front of Kihyun’s face.

“So.” He says, pursing his lips together while trying not to smile. “You were really buying those for us.”

“Shut up.” Kihyun manages to open the door with shaky hands and pulls Hoseok by the collar inside, kissing him against the wall and closing the door with his left leg. Whoever said men can’t do two things at the same time didn’t meet Kihyun.

He’s really glad he listened to Minhyuk that day in the mall.

They walk sloppily into Kihyun’s bedroom, never getting their hands off each other and trying to be careful enough not to bump their hips into a table or a door; there would time for bruises afterwards.

Kihyun wishes he had been a little more organized and didn’t leave everything scattered around his bedroom, but his nervousness towards Hoseok overcame his inner neat freak and he thought he would have time to tidy his room after. He really didn’t expect to bring Hoseok along.

“Sorry for the mess.” He says, throwing all the clothes on his bed onto the desk chair and making room for Hoseok to sit down. “I’m usually more organized but I didn’t have enough time.”

“It’s alright.” Hoseok pats his thighs when Kihyun is done pretending he’s fixing the mess. “Come sit here.”

The amount of times Kihyun has dreamed of sitting on Hoseok’s lap didn’t compare to real life. Those thighs could feed an entire nation and they were all for Kihyun to sit on and mark.

This time around none of them hesitate about kissing each other, fiercely moulding their lips together as Kihyun throws his arms around Hoseok’s neck and grinds against him.

There are war flashbacks in his mind to the tropical themed Christmas party when Hoseok takes off his shirt and he’s naked again, but this time all and only for Kihyun.

Slowly, Kihyun leaves Hoseok’s lips to kiss his jawline instead, making his way down his neck, where he makes sure to suck harder against the pulse on his neck, then lower towards his collarbones, scratching them with his teeth, and lower towards his nipples, already hard and aching to be touched.

Kihyun is gentle when he wraps his lips around Hoseok’s right nipple while he flicks the other with his hand, rubbing in circles and pinching lightly at the same time his tongue plays with the other, enough to make Hoseok throw his head back and whimper but not to make it painful.

He caresses the smooth skin of his tummy, tracing the defined abs and tickling his belly button while he unzips the button of his pants with his other hand.

Kihyun is pulled up, back into Hoseok’s lap, and left out of breath when Hoseok kisses him so gently and slow that his knees go weak even when he’s sitting down.

With shy fingers, Hoseok opens the rest of the buttons in Kihyun’s shirt and lets it fall to the floor, not giving him time to even worry when his lips are pressing open-mouthed kisses all over his neck and chest.

Kihyun is nothing alike Hoseok, his shoulders aren’t as broad and he certainly doesn’t have those abs, but he’s proud of his body too and Hoseok looks at him like he’s the most beautiful.

His heart almost stops beating when Hoseok’s hand find its way towards his pants and unzips the button too, just like him.

“Let’s take these off.” Hoseok says, lips still pressed against Kihyun’s neck.

He nods, agreeing even though he’s so nervous he could throw up the entire dinner. It’s been such a long time since he’s been like this with someone.

“We can take it slow.” Hoseok is the first one to take Kihyun’s pants off, only leaving his briefs on and Kihyun is glad he takes care of his own too.

Hoping Hoseok isn’t aware of how his fingers are trembling, Kihyun gets on top of him, both hands on each side of his head and starts grinding his hips against the man underneath him, who rocks his own hips forwards to meet Kihyun halfway.

Soon enough, they’re both gasping and sweating and the fabric between them becomes too much, to the point where it almost hurts whenever their dicks brush.

Determined to turn Hoseok into a bigger mess, Kihyun gets off his lap and crawls lower, dragging the remaining piece of clothing alongside him and forgetting about it seconds after, when Hoseok’s flushed dick, the tip pink and already leaking precum on his stomach, is displayed in front of him.

“You are.” Kihyun starts caressing his thighs, rubbing his thumbs in circles around the inner part. “So fucking gorgeous, it’s not even normal.”

Hoseok’s amused chuckle turns into a very loud moan when Kihyun sucks on his hipbone and draws a hickey, the red, purple mark on Hoseok’s pale skin looking like a masterpiece. He represses the urge of making more and focuses on the important matter instead: Hoseok’s dick.

Rather than trying to remember the things he had done back then when he had sex a few years ago with other people, Kihyun just does whatever he feels is the right thing to do. With clumsy fingers, he wraps his hand around the base of Hoseok’s dick, holding it in place while he lowers his head and darts out his tongue, giving a tentative lick to the tip and tasting the heavy, bitter precum on his tongue.

Hoseok clutches the sheets and Kihyun knows he’s trying hard not to buck his hips, aching to be touched more.

He decides to be benevolent and not make Hoseok suffer more than needed, taking the tip inside his mouth and moving his tongue in circles around the slit, going lower each time to take more, until it almost hits the back of his throat and Hoseok moans so loud Kihyun is sure the neighbours have heard him.

Encouraged, Kihyun opens Hoseok’s legs with his hands while his dick is still inside his mouth and lets go of it with a wet pop sound before he runs his tongue along the shaft, going lower until his tongue meets Hoseok’s hole instead.

A surprised gasp escapes past Hoseok’s lips when he realizes what Kihyun is about to do, and he barely registers the latter asking him to give him the lube and the condom placed on the night-stand.

The lube Minhyuk has lent him is peach-flavoured and Kihyun finds it funny how he’s gonna eat peach-flavoured lube straight out from Hoseok’s own peach.

“This is gonna be cold.” Kihyun warns Hoseok before he pours the sticky substance over his entrance and Hoseok nods. His eyes are barely opened and his mouth parted as he gasps, with his fringe stuck to his forehead and body flushed. The sight is both so erotic and beautiful that Kihyun wonders what country he saved in his past life to be this lucky. “But I’ll promise it will be warm afterwards.”

Hoseok whimpers when he feels the cold but Kihyun is soon back at eating him out, running his tongue in circles along the rim of muscles before pushing the tip inside, holding both of Hoseok’s legs open with his hands while his tongue does its magic.

“How does it feel?” Kihyun asks, licking his lips as he pours some more lube, this time on his fingers as well. He plays with his index before pushing it inside but Hoseok is so worked up that he barely registers it.

“So fucking nice.” Breathlessly, Hoseok moans when he finally realizes Kihyun is fingering him too. “I feel so hot.”

“Well, you are indeed very hot.” Kihyun points out while he plays with his middle finger against the entrance, making sure everything is coated enough with lube before pushing it inside as well.

Hoseok is too focused on the feeling of Kihyun’s fingers inside of him to respond, but Kihyun notices how the blush on his chest and neck deepens.

Kihyun stretches Hoseok out gently and slowly, until he can take up four fingers and he’s become a moaning mess underneath him.

“Please.” Hoseok begs, his legs trembling under Kihyun’s hands. “I can’t wait anymore.”

“Come here, baby.” Kihyun pulls out his fingers and licks Hoseok’s entrance some more before kissing him, filling Hoseok’s mouth with peach lube and his own taste.

With Hoseok peppering his neck with damp kisses, Kihyun tears open the condom plastic envelope and rolls it on his neglected dick, making him moan in both pain and pleasure when he touches it.

“Tell me if it hurts.” Kihyun whispers against Hoseok’s ear, kissing his jaw and ear before kissing him on the mouth again and pushing the tip of his dick against Hoseok’s hole, which gives in easily.

Kihyun feels his whole body trembling when he’s fully inside Hoseok, so tight and warm that it almost makes him go insane.

“Is it okay?”

“More than okay.” Hoseok cups his cheeks to kiss him properly. “Move.”

Kihyun does.

Slowly at first, making sure he’s not hurting Hoseok in any way, Kihyun starts rolling his hips, pushing his dick in and out, harder each time.

Soon enough the room is filled with the sound of kisses, moans and skin against skin when Kihyun’s balls clash against Hoseok’s butt, making sure he fills him up to the core before he retreats and pushes back.

Kihyun isn’t sure who comes first. If it’s Hoseok around his hand, spurting thick, white ropes all over his stomach, or Kihyun inside when Hoseok clenches around him, sending them both over the edge.

With hearts pounding and breathing erratically, Kihyun falls limp on top of Hoseok, closing his eyes as the pleasure still makes the tip of his fingers tingle and his toes curl.

Hoseok kisses him when their breathings have steadied and Kihyun’s heart skips a beat.

“That was…a really great date.” Hoseok jokes around, tickling Kihyun’s sides. “I can’t wait to see what awaits for the second one.”

“There’s a whole world of possibilities.” Kihyun replies, kissing his collarbones and nuzzling his nose against his neck.

“Are you gonna text Minhyuk?”

“And let him know he was right? Over my dead body.” Kihyun rolls his eyes and Hoseok only laughs more. “I will never hear the end of it.”

“You’re right. He wouldn’t leave you alone and I want you all for myself.”

Kihyun doesn’t complain when Hoseok pushes him against the mattress and kneels between his legs.

Well, those are some Merry Christmas for Kihyun indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think uwu ❤️  
> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihovely) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kihovely)


End file.
